Motor graders are used primarily as a finishing tool to sculpt a surface of the earth to a final arrangement. Typically, motor graders include many manual controls or input devices to steer the motor grader, position a blade, and/or articulate a frame of the motor grader. The operator may use the input devices, such as, for example, hand levers to manually adjust the motor grader. A motor grader is adjusted, for example, to an articulation angle by rotating the front frame relative to a rear frame. The operator may adjust the articulation angle while performing other tasks, such as, for example, repositioning the blade and steering.
Controlling the many control input devices may require a highly skilled operator. The blade, for example, is adjustably mounted to a front frame of the motor grader to move relatively small quantities of earth from side to side. Even with a skilled operator, manual control of the blade to accomplish earthmoving tasks, particularly finish work such as finish grading, is not always accurate and can require multiple trials to achieve a desired result. This duplication of work may be inefficient, time consuming, costly, and fatiguing to the operator. To increase efficiency and allow the operator to concentrate on important operational tasks, it is desirable to provide a system and method for automatically controlling the rotation angle of the blade of a motor grader.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.